1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presser foot for a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case in which a long, thin band-shaped (tape-shaped) member such as lace, a ribbon, a rubber band, or the like is sewn as a decoration member or a reinforcement member to a sewing target object such as a cloth or the like, there is a need to hold the band-shaped member and such a sewing target object so as to prevent them from jolting out of alignment.
Patent document 1 discloses a presser foot with a tape guide member included in a sewing machine that provides tape sewing. With such a presser foot with a tape guide member disclosed in Patent document 1, by guiding a tape to a predetermined position, such an arrangement is capable of sewing the tape to a sewing target object with high positioning precision.